Great Kings, Wizards and Outlaws
by haveyouseenmyhaggis
Summary: When Robin Hood finds Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn in Sherwood forest he and his gang embark on an adventure involving the Orcs looking for a new "Sauron".
1. This Is Going To Be Complicated

**Title: Great Kings, Wizards and Outlaws**

**Summary: When Robin Hood finds Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn in Sherwood forest he and his gang embark on an adventure involving the Orcs looking for a new "Sauron". How do they stop two worlds being destroyed, and how do the fellowship find their way home?**

**Author's Note: This is my first attempt at a crossover and I hope you enjoy it. Any feedback is very welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Robin Hood BBC _or _Lord Of The Rings._**

**

* * *

**

A twig snapped somewhere behind him. Robin fixed an arrow into his bow waited apprehensively. There was something out there in the trees. There was someone watching him. He felt his heart pounding in his chest. There it was again; more twigs snapping as someone came closer.

Robin spun around quickly when he heard the voice whispering in a foreign tongue. Then he saw the new arrival with long silver blond hair cascading down his shoulders was also carrying a bow. The man turned and beckoned to two others hanging back. The one with long, untidy black hair had a sword clutched in his hand was watching Robin cautiously. The shorter one, just over half of Robin's height was leaning on a large axe that reflected the sunlight.

"Who are you?" Robin demanded of the new men.

They looked at him for a moment before the black haired man spoke, "Aragorn son Arathorn and this is Legolas of the Woodland Realm and Gimli son of Gloin."

"Robin Hood," said Robin still not trusting the new comers; there was something odd about them.

Legolas raised his bow as he walked towards the outlaw. "Which side are you on?" he asked. Robin looked blankly back at him not understanding the question. "Are you with or against the Dark Lord Sauron's armies?" Legolas clarified.

"Who?"

"You don't know? Surely you must know!"

"Know about what?" asked Robin getting irritated.

"Have you not heard of the Dark Lord's armies?"

"What?" asked Robin, lowering his bow slightly. Legolas looked at his companions with raised eyebrows. He said something to Aragorn the strange language. Robin scowled in annoyance. "If you speak English then speak it!" he demanded, not liking the feeling of being talked about in a language that he didn't understand a word of.

"Are you Gondorian?" asked Aragorn and in answer to his question only received a blank look from Robin.

"Robin! There you are!" came a new voice. Robin looked to up but didn't lower his bow. He felt his heart skip with relief when he saw the familiar form of Allan A Dale running down the slope towards him.

"Allan!" Robin cried.

Allan skidded to a halt beside Robin and looked quizzically at Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. "Robin?" he probed, waiting for an introduction.

"They're strangers. They're from a foreign land and speak of strange things," Robin muttered to his friend, watching the other men suspiciously with his bow still clamped firmly in his hand.

"This is going to be complicated," said Aragorn quietly.


	2. We Must Be In Another World

**Author's Note: Thanks to Marian66 and redrose7856 for reviewing! I really would like to reach six reviews this time though so please leave a review so I know what to work on! ****Thanks.****

* * *

**

"Will? You reckon anyone's found Robin yet?" asked Djaq jogging down the slope beside the young, dark haired outlaw.

"I don't know but we'll find him somewhere. Allan's gone to the North and John and Much are still by the camp. He'll turn up somewhere."

Djaq nodded as the pair hurried along the path. Robin would be in trouble as soon as she found him. Suddenly Will froze and took hold of Djaq's arm. She looked quickly at his hand before he let go of her looking flustered.

"Did you hear that?" asked Will quickly covering up the awkward silence.

"What?"

"Ssh," Will whispered. Djaq fell silent listening intently.

Then they heard the voices again, "-But Mister Frodo! They could be anywhere!"

"I know that Sam! But we have to keep looking or we'll have no hope anyway!"

"This isn't Mirkwood," said the one called Sam.

"I know that!"

"We must be in another world!"

"I know that!"

"Where though?"

"I don't know!" snapped the man called Mister Frodo. Slowly, the two men came into view through the trees. They were the height of children but had the faces of elders. Their feet were bare and furry. Djaq stared at them and Will took a step backwards. "Who are you?" demanded Frodo whipping out his sword and elbowing Sam in the face.

"Djaq."

"Will. And you?"

"Frodo and Sam." Frodo said slowly, hodling his weapon up for protection. He looked around at Sam to check he was doing the same but was startled to see the other man rubbing his nose and wincing in pain. "Oh," he said, rolling his eyes. There was an uneasy silence in which Djaq and Will stared at Sam and Frodo.

Then Sam, summoning all of the courage he possessed, said, "We are looking for our friends. Have you seen an elf, a man and a dwarf pass by this way?"

"What?"

"An elf, a man and-," Sam repeated slowly and clearly.

"Yeah, I heard that but are you being serious?" asked Will incredulously. An elf and a dwarf? He'd believe that when he saw it.

"Yes!" cried Sam.

"Then who are these dwarfs and elves you speak of?" Djaq asked curiously.

"Legolas the elf, Gimli the dwarf and Aragorn the man," explained Frodo, looking hopeful.

"Legolas?" repeated Djaq with a glimmer of recognition in her eyes.

"Yes," Sam repeated.

"Does that name mean something to you?" asked Will.

"Yes. I came a across a Legolas in the Holy Land," said Djaq quietly.

"Holy Land?" asked the red haired man, Sam.

"You do not know of the Holy War?" asked Djaq disbelieving. How could anybody _not _know about the raging war?

"No." said Frodo, "But I bid you to explain."

"It is a long story and my friend and I do not have the time. We too are searching for a companion. Robin," said Djaq evading the topic. War was a painful subject for her. She'd lost so much during the fighting.

"Then perhaps we should search together? You seem to know this forest better that we," suggested Frodo, "And we really need to find our friends."

"If we are assuming we are still assuming that we are no longer in Mirkwood?" added Sam. He was still hoping to be proved wrong. Nothing in this place was familiar and it scared him.

"This is Sherwood Forest. We will help you find your friends but you do as we say and follow our rules - you don't know the people around here," said Will realising that this was going to be a challenge.


	3. Orcs

**Author's Note: Okay, I know this story's probably not that good but I've had a lot on right now. I really would like at least _one_ review this time. Please? So we know what to work on! **

**

* * *

**

Robin looked up and saw Will and Djaq running down the slope towards him followed by two shorter people that he didn't recognise. The three men with him did, however. Legolas ran over to them with arms outstretched.

"Frodo! Sam!" he cried, "I thought we'd lost you!"

"We found these two on the way," said Frodo pointing at Will and Djaq.

"I think you'll find _we_ found you!" retorted Will and Frodo scowled.

"Who are you?" Robin demanded getting fed up of strangers that not only spoke in strange tongues but also seemed to be of a new race.

"They're with me," said Legolas.

Robin beckoned his friends over to him and they formed a close huddle. He looked at each of them in turn before speaking. "We can't take these people to the camp. They could be spies or anything!"

"I don't think they are but we can't be too careful," Allan said quietly glancing over at Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Frodo and Sam.

"What do we do?" asked Djaq.

"Let's see how they do things," said Robin turning back to the others but completely ignoring them. Robin was ready to leave the strange new people when Aragorn said, "Where are we going next?"

"What?" asked Robin bluntly.

"We need to find a way back to our world but we can't do that without your help. You know this forest better that us," Aragorn admitted.

Robin smiled slightly. "Well, my friends and I have to go to Nottingham for a while before we do anything else," he explained.

"Why?" asked Aragorn.

"Meeting some people," Robin said liking having the element of power over these people.

Aragorn sighed and rolled his eyes as they all set off towards Nottingham just as the sun reached its peek in the sky. They stuck to the roads on the way to the castle. Everyone came to an abrupt halt when they reached the end of the road and their mouths fell open as they saw a sight such as the outlaws had never seen before and such as the comrades from Middle Earth dreaded.

There was a giant army swarming around the castle forming ranks and squadrons.

"What the…?" Robin began.

"Orcs," Legolas said quietly.


	4. You Shall Be The Next Dark Lord

**Author's Note: I am really, really sorry for the time it took to update this. I got distracted! As always, I hope you enjoy it! I really do promise this time that updates are quicker! I've been hit by inspiration and this story is going to become a priority so please keep reviewing! **

**Miriamimus - Ha, I like random dreams! Are you going to upload it?**

**Marian66 - You really should read it, it's really good!**

**Zebrablonde - Thanks! Glad you think so! Here's the update, really sorry it took so long!**

**redrose7856 - Thanks! Here's the update... I just realised it took twenty nine days! I hope it's worth the wait!!**

**nicky18 - Thanks for reviewing, glad you like it.**

**

* * *

**

"Marian!" Robin gasped realising that she was still in the castle - the same castle that was surrounded by monsters.

"Marian? Who's Marian?" Legolas asked looking curious.

"He loves her and she's in that castle," explained Allan.

Robin bit his lip and the Gang could see he was trying to formulate a plan. "What do we do?" he burst out suddenly despairing of the situation.

Allan looked at him. "Robin, Much and John are still back at the camp," he said.

"Yeah, I'll go back and get them," Robin nodded, deciding that it would be best to have his whole Gang with him.

"How many more of you are there?" Gimli asked.

"Two," Robin said. Gimli's face fell and it was apparent that he'd been hoping for a bigger group so they could fight the Orcs. "Look, it's the best we can do!" Robin snapped as he turned and ran back into the forest.

Legolas watched him go and seemed struck by sudden inspiration. "We could watch and see how this plays out, perhaps the Orcs are not attacking the castle? Perhaps they are coming to make an allegiance? Many thousands of Orcs have been roaming Middle Earth searching for a source of leadership; maybe Nottingham has fulfilled that need?

"Aye, but Legolas, that is no comfort! The Orcs are here and we need to do something about it!" Gimli said frowning. Robin was hovering on the edge of the group uncertain of what to do. He wanted to hear Legolas' plan and to get Much and John.

"I was just saying, perhaps, giving away our presence is a bad idea!" Legolas said, "After the Fellowship of the Ring and Frodo destroying Sauron we are still despised by the Orcs!"

"Yes, that's true," said Aragorn nodding. Robin hesitated before agreeing.

"Will those creatures go away if they find allegiance in Nottingham?" he asked tentatively.

"It's possible," Aragorn said quietly. Robin nodded.

"We should wait. I'll go and get Much and John," he said running back towards the camp.

* * *

"You the Sheriff?" came a grunt from behind the Sheriff of Nottingham. He bristled at being spoken to with such disrespect and he spun around and gasped. A creature such as he'd never seen before stood facing him. Its wrinkled face twisted in to a smile when he nodded.

"We want you!" the creature stated and its voice was cold but there was some hint of excitement in it.

"You. Want. Me?" the Sheriff repeated pronouncing each word as though it was going to leap up and attack him.

"Yes! You will be the leader! You shall be the next Dark Lord!" it hissed. The Sheriff could smell it's putrid breath on his face as it edged closer to him. He blinked.

"What? The next Dark Lord? Who are you?" he demanded.

"Gorbag," said the hideous creature said, "Sauron has fallen! We have heard of you! You with the power to make people abide by your will!"

"What? Who told you?"

"We heard about this place. We need your help! We must rule Middle Earth! We must follow Sauron's command even after his death!"

"Middle Earth?"

"Our world! We are not from this mundane land! We are from beyond this place!" said Gorbag smiled viciously, "And you must come with us."

* * *

Robin arrived back at the hilltop with Much and John and groaned as he saw another new arrival. The man was tall, dressed in white and had white hair cascading down his shoulders. He reminded Robin of the image of an angel that he'd heard described when he was younger. The man gave of the image of purity.

"Who…?" Robin began as Much cast around taking in the new faces.

"I am Gandalf the White Wizard!" said the new man.

"Are you with them?" he asked gesturing to Legolas and the others.

"Yes. I heard of your troubles and have come to explain."


	5. I Have A Plan

**redrose7856 - Glad you thought so!! **

**Miriamimus - I have plans for them later...**

* * *

Robin stared at Gandalf for a moment taking in the brightness of his clothes, his beard, his hair and marvelling at the air of importance he was holding over them all. It was a moment before the young outlaw spoke. "You said… You said you know about our problems," Robin said slowly, choosing his words.

"Yes," said the wizard, "Allow me to explain. Just imagine this. Imagine this world is not the only one. Imagine there was a way to get through from one world to another. Think of it like a doorway. There are certain, ah, incantations a person can use to "hop" from one world to another. These spells have only just been discovered and their power is immense-."

"Incantations? Like _magic_?" Robin asked tentatively.

John tensed. "Witchcraft?" he growled.

"Indeed," said Gandalf with a small smile. John looked alarmed.

"But such things cannot be real..." Robin's voice tailed off as he became engrossed in what Gandalf was saying.

"As I was saying, the power of these spells are vast and are capable of transporting thousands at once. Once a person has learned of the incantation they can travel to almost any world imaginable. The Orcs had been working on learning to it mere weeks before the fall of Sauron. Then they harnessed the power and have been searching the worlds for a suitable leader. They need someone heartless - someone cruel and vile to lead them. In frank, they need a like-minded person."

"So they came to Nottingham?" Robin asked struggling to get his head around this new idea.

"Yes," nodded Gandalf, "Once people started travelling between worlds stories of tyrannical leaders came into play. The Orcs heard of them and went off in search of them."

"How did you get here?" Robin asked, "The same way?"

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and the Hobbits nodded. Aragorn was first to speak,"Yes. I must have.I was in the streets of Gondor and then I there was a light as bright as the moon. I woke up here,"

"Yes, indeed. It appears that anyone who has had direct contact with the Orcs has found themselves here," Gandalf explained, then he turned to Robin again, "You see, Orcs aren't the smartest race in world. They are impulsive monsters. They're magical ability is next to nothing and for them to harness that amount of power was a feat in its self. They made mistakes in casting the spell and as a result many people who've had recent contact with the Orcs and Sauron. That is most likely why you find yourselves here now. You were the Fellowship of the Ring. You were the ones who destroyed Sauron and without you this would not be like as it is. You have all seen the Ring. You have all been involved in Frodo's toil."

"But what should we do? I'm not being funny but we really should be getting a move on!" this time it was Allan who spoke. Robin nodded in agreement.

"What can we do though? They have an army and there's only a dozen or so of us!" asked Will.

"I have a plan," said Gandalf.

* * *

"Say I agreed for the time being. What's in it for me?" asked the Sheriff sitting down on his chair in the hall.

"Power. You would have command over all the Orcs. You would have more land to control and reign over Middle Earth with the iron fist of the Orc behind you!" pitched Gorbag, it was almost as though he was advertising the job.

"I would want to see the Orcs."

"Come to the window," said Gorbag beckoning the Sheriff over to the glassless window and pointing. The Sheriff rose to his feet and walked over to the window and his mouth fell open. He'd never seen something so terrible yet wonderful as the sight he saw before him. The masses of creatures spanned well into the distance, stopping just short of Sherwood Forest.


	6. You Aren't Gonna Find Magic Around Here

**Author's Note: This is my entry for the Valentines Day post-a-thon. So here we go. Happy Valentines Day! May you all find true love.**

**redrose7856 - Sorry it's short. This one is too but I had to update it! **

**Keiri Bradon - Yeah, I thought the Sheriff would be a funny Dark Lord. **

**LittleMissSparkles - Glad you liked it, here's what happened next!**

**

* * *

**

"What we need is a counter magic," said Gandalf slowly choosing his words carefully.

Robin looked at him, uncertain of what to say. "What do you mean?" he asked tentatively. The outlaw wasn't used to feeling so out of his depth and confused.

"We need a spell that can reverse what the Orcs have done," Gandalf explained waving a hand in the direction of the army as he spoke as though emphasising his point.

"How? I'm not being funny but you aren't gonna find magic around here!" Allan said looking around at his friends who nodded in agreement.

"You might if you know where to look," said Gandalf tapping the side of his nose and grinning. Aragorn stepped away from the tree on which he was leaning and looked questioningly around the area.

"Magic is a subtle thing Aragorn! You should know that by now!" said Gandalf.

"No, I not looking for magic. I think I heard something just there."

The other's looked around trying to hear what Aragorn had heard or to see something that might be hiding from them.

"There's nothing-," Allan began but he was interrupted when suddenly something jumped out of the trees grabbing Robin from behind. Robin cried out as the knife was pressed to his throat.

Legolas was first of the mark firing an arrow quickly in to the chest of Robin's captor. The young outlaw fell to the ground as the Orc dropped to its knees and gasped for air. Much and Allan hurried forwards pulling Robin to his feet trying to get him away from the source of the danger. The Orc took one last strangled gulp of air before collapsing. Dead.

"What is it?" Djaq asked curiously taking a step towards it. It was nothing they'd ever seen and they were grateful for that. It was hideous and it stank of rotting flesh.

"That's an Orc," said Aragorn, "One of them." He gestured to the army of Orb's swarming around Nottingham Castle. Robin got to his feet and walked over to Gandalf.

"What do we need to do? Where do we have to look for this…magic," Robin said carefully as though testing the word. It felt more believable now. He still didn't fully understand but he knew it must be real.

"We need to harness the magic," Gandalf said, "We have to find a way of channelling that power to destroy the Orcs."

"That still doesn't tell us how," Robin said raising his eyebrows incredulously.

"No," Aragorn agreed.

"We need to know if the Sheriff has agreed to help the Orcs. Then we can fight back," said Gandalf. There was a moment's silence before Frodo spoke.

"You said that the spell took everyone in the Fellowship here?"

"Yes."

"Where are Merry and Pippin?" Frodo asked.

"Who?" Robin demanded.

"Our friends. They were part of the Fellowship too," said Legolas looking at Gandalf for an explanation.

* * *

Marian looked out of her bedroom window and felt her jaw drop. There were monsters surrounding the castle. That was not something she cared to admit but there was no other word but monsters to describe their hideous features.


	7. He Lives In The Forest

**LittleMissSparkles - Here's Merry and Pippin... I think they rock too.**

**redrose7856 - Here's the next bit. I think it's a bit longer than the last one... I wrote it on the way to the city today in the car. Lol.**

**

* * *

**

"Where are we Pippin?" Merry asked quietly as the two young hobbits crouched in the cool shadows of the castle corridor.

"I don't know," said Pippin, "I don't even know how we got here!"

They looked at each other with worried expressions. "Where should we go?"

"We could try and find out where we are first?"

"Who could we ask? We don't know anyone. They could wish harm upon us or anything! Then what would we do?"

Almost in answer to that question they heard a horribly familiar war horn blasting from outside. They jumped to their feet and dashed to the nearest window and standing on their tip toes, they peered out ad saw the Orcs. "Orcs! Hundreds of them," Merry cried.

"Are we still in Middle Earth then?" Pippin asked slowly.

"I don't think so. I think it was magic that brought us here."

"It brought the Orcs too though. It must be dark magic!" said Pippin. The two hobbits stood in silence for a moment. Then they heard a new voice.

"Who are you?"

They spun around and saw a tall human lady watching them. Pippin bowed slightly hopping that politeness could get them out of any potential trouble.

"Peregrin Took. And this Meriadoc Brandybuck. May ask for your name ma'am?"

"Marian," she said, "What business have you here?"

"We… We… We're looking for our friends," said Merry, improvising.

"You lost them?" Marian enquired and it was quite plain that she didn't know what to make of them. She was looking curiously at their unshod furry feet and their height.

"Erm…" Merry began, slightly lost for words. He didn't know how to explain that he'd been in the Shire and he'd fallen in to blackness and he'd woken up here, in this strange place.

"D'you know anything about those monsters outside?" Marian asked.

"You don't know about the Orcs?" Pippin asked incredulously. Now it was obvious that they weren't in Middle Earth any more.

"No. If I did, I wouldn't be asking," she said smiling and raising her eyebrows, "What exactly are these… Orcs?"

"Sauron's servants."

"Well they were before he died."

"Yes, but they still follow his orders. They still want to rule Middle Earth."

"Middle Earth?" asked Marian looking puzzled.

"Where we're from," said Pippin.

"Where's that? It's not in England."

"No," agreed Merry shaking his head. If it had been in England, he might have known that. "We think dark magic has brought us and the Orcs here. We might be from a different world."

"A different world?" said Marian shocked, "Well that would explain those monsters."

"But the only problem is, we don't know what to do about it," Merry admitted helplessly.

* * *

"Why didn't I remember this before?" came Gandalf sudden exclamation into the silence. Robin looked up curiously.

"Remember what?"

"This isn't the first time this has happened!" Gandalf cried standing up with his hands clasping his head.

"When did it happen last?" said Legolas sure that he would have known about it if it had happened in the last seven thousand years.

"Before you were born."

"Then how d'you know about it?"

"It's only written in one journal. Only one man, an elf, recorded it," explained Gandalf.

"When?" Legolas wanted to know.

"Eight thousand years ago."

"What happened?" Robin demanded, sitting down on a low tree branch to listen to the story.

"I don't know many of the details. The document was a bit vague. All I know was that two worlds collided because of Dark Magic and when the spell was broken there was one elf left behind in a forest. He had to sacrifice himself to sort the problem. He had to stay behind to perform the counter spell. He knew he would be left behind but did it to save his friends and this world. He's still living in a place called…what was it? Sherwood-."

"This is Sherwood," Robin cut across, "What's this elf's name?"

"You won't be familiar with him. He probably had to go into hiding in case the local people found him. He would have been burned at the stake when the figured out how long he could live."

"So he lives in the forest?" Allan asked. Gandalf nodded.

"Where?"

"I think I know. I can vaguely remember the description of the area in the document," Gandalf told them. At least they were getting somewhere now!


	8. The Old Elf Will Die

**LittleMissSparkles - Gandalf is younger than Legolas but in my story Gandalf read the story about the other elf in a book. **

**redrose7856 - Glad you thought so, here's the update. **

**DeathlyElegance - Little John in a pink tutu? That's just mentally scarring. That would be wierd. Glad you like my story!**

**

* * *

**

Gandalf and Robin led the team slowly through the forest deep in discussion. Gandalf knew what signs to look for to find an elf and Robin knew his way around the forest so together they made a good team.

"We need to find a place probably secluded deep within the heart of the forest. It won't be obvious," Gandalf said carefully monitoring his surroundings.

Robin smiled; hiding was something he had experience at. "There's plenty of places you could hide in the forest," he said to Gandalf. "There are the caves to start with."

"It's a start," said Gandalf nodding. The small squad made their way towards the caves that Robin's gang knew well.

* * *

Guy was staring out of the window of the castle still in a state of shock. He'd never seen an army this big before and now, standing on the edge of it all he felt a strange sense of fear. He had no reason to fear them but he still did. He couldn't quite comprehend the ugliness and pure inhumanity of the creatures. He didn't even know _what_ they were and it wasn't every day he could say that.

* * *

Robin pointed to the caves only a few metres away now. He looked at Gandalf. "There," he said nodding, "There's plenty of places to hide around here."

"Have you ever seen anything suggesting there might be an elf living here? No," said Allan staring at Robin with an almost challenging glint in his eye.

"I said it wouldn't be obvious," Gandalf repeated incase Allan had missed his earlier explanation. The troop walked slowly over to the caves looking out for anything out of the ordinary. They reached the entrance and paused for a moment.

Gandalf raised his staff and uttered the words of some strange incantation. The outlaws watched in amazement as the tip of the staff was engulfed in a faint orange glow.

"He's here…" Gandalf whispered. Robin smiled; they'd done it.

"ELF!" called Gandalf in the excited silence. Nothing happened. Gandalf carried on, "I know you're there, I'm Gandalf! I come from Middle Earth. I need your help!"

Just then a rock was pushed away from the edge of a cave. Robin gasped as he walked forwards. There was a set of stairs leading downwards underneath the stone of the cave.

"Enter," came a small croak from below. The voice sounded cracked and aged, which Robin supposed, it probably was. Gandalf nodded and the Robin took a step down and went down. It was dark and but spacious. There was dust in the air making him sneeze.

The wizard seemed to have decided not to send everyone down the staircase for fear of crowding and they needed a look out team should the Sheriff pass that way. So in the end Robin, Gandalf, Aragorn and Legolas were all standing in the cavernous cavity below the ground.

It took a moment for their eyes to become adjusted to the dim light of Gandalf's staff. When they could eventually see their surroundings they saw a person with long slivery hair and a wrinkled face sitting on a wooden stool in the corner. His eyes were milky and Robin could tell he was blind.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" he croaked as his voice was tired from lack of use. Robin bit his lip, not sure whether he should speak or leave it all to Gandalf.

"We come from Middle Earth. I am Gandalf and I am here with Aragorn son of Arathorn, Gimli son of Gloin, Legolas of the Woodland Realm and Robin of Locksley. We've come because we need your help."

"My help? How did you know I was here?"

"I read the tales of old," Gandalf said smiling.

"The tales…? I am merely a tale back home am I?"

"Times have moved on," Gandalf explained crouching down beside the elf and putting a hand on his shoulder, "I know you sacrificed yourself to send your companions home."

The elf nodded.

"The same has happened again. The Orcs have found a way to get themselves here and we need to get them and us back," Gandalf continued.

"How can I help? I am old and I'm blind."

"Tell us how the spell to send them home," Aragorn asked.

The elf smiled and gave a hollow laugh. "The spell that condemned me to a life of hiding." Nobody spokeso the elf carried on talking. "Yes, I can help you but you must do the work yourselves. I haven't the strength. The spell must be cast at the setting of the sun and at the call of the owl."

"Why?" Robin demanded, his brow furrowing slightly as he struggled to see the logic in this statement.

"That is the only time it will work and the day is wearing on." Legolas explained quietly to the young outlaw. Robin nodded thinking it best not to let his confusion show. He didn't really understand magic. He didn't know if he wanted to.

"Take me outside and I can show you what to do," the old elf said quietly. Gandalf nodded and took the elf's arms helping to him to his feet.

When they reached the surface again the elf's face broke into a smile.

"It is good to breath the air again," he said happily. Robin smiled too.

"Not being funny," said Allan slowly, "but if you have to do the spell doesn't that mean that one of you is gonna have to stay here?"

Gandalf hesitated before answering, "Yes."

"Who?" Aragorn asked then.

Nobody spoke. Just then, an arrow flew out of the trees and struck the old elf in the back. He gasped and called out. Robin hurried forwards and eased the elf to the ground.

"No, no, no!" he muttered. The elf shuddered and tried to breath.

Gandalf knelt down beside him and urged, "You have to tell me the incantation! You have to!"

"I… I… I," stuttered the elf slowly.

"Please!" Gandalf begged.

"The old elf will die!" came the cry from the trees and everyone spun around to see the trio of Orcs leering over them.


	9. Robin Hood's Doing

Legolas loosed his arrows quicker than the blink of an eye; three arrows whistled through the air in quick succession. They all hit their targets in the throats. The Orcs made sickening gasping noises before falling to the ground – dead.

"You _have_to tell me the spell!" Gandalf pleaded with the dying elf. Djaq was now by the elf's side trying to find a way to help. The arrow was still wedged into his body. She didn't want to take it out in case he should die before Gandalf had got what he needed.

"I…" but the elf's voice died in his throat as his body gave up the fight and went limp in Gandalf's arms.

There was silence. Nobody knew what to say. They're only hope was lost. Aragorn silently walked in to the Elf's house and looked around in the gloom. Ten minutes later he came out clutching a few sheets of yellowing parchment.

"Look…" he said handing them to Gandalf who was still kneeling by the dead elf with his eyes glistening.

Gandalf took the sheets and looked at them. Suddenly the edges of his mouth twitched.

"We've done it!" he exclaimed, "The spell's written here!"

"Is that a diary?" Frodo asked slowly.

"Similar. I think it has to be. After all, what else could he have had to do down there all these years?" Aragorn said.

"He was blind," Allan said.

"Now, but perhaps not always," Legolas said.

"Maybe not."

Robin looked at the dead elf with pity. What should we do with him?"

"Bury him?" John suggested.

"We could."

"No," said Legolas firmly. They all looked at him and the elf carried on, "No, he was glad to breathe the air again. We should let him stay in the moon light by night and bathe in the sun's glow by day."

"We shall strike down the city of London with an iron blow and let it beg on its knees before we take it!" said Gorbag excitedly.

The Sheriff smiled cruelly. "Yes, and then we have the heart of the country and she will be ours for the taking!"

"I shall rule England!" the Sheriff.

"_We_shall rule England," the Orc corrected smiling and showing it's rotting teeth. The Sheriff nodded reluctantly – he guessed it was only fair that they share in the victory but since when did he play fair?

"But first we dispose of the needless peasants!" the Sheriff said. Once he massacred the people of the little villages – except of course those who would be of some use to him in the future – he could move on to bigger things. He wouldn't call it massacre though. He'd call it pest control. He laughed at his own sick joke before pouring a glass of water.

Half an hour later Gandalf had read and reread the parchment Legolas had found and still he hadn't decided what he could do about it. "We should..."

"I'll stay," Legolas said firmly, "I'm nearing the end of my life anyway."

Gandalf looked into the elf's eyes and saw the fearful determination there but he shook his head. "No. You won't stay. I will. I can find a way home," the wizard said.

"How?"

"I… I will."

There was silence.

"Not being funny but can't one of us do it?" Allan suggested.

Silence again. Nobody had thought of that.

"I could?" Djaq said slowly. Will nodded. If anyone could do it, it would be Djaq.

"You couldn't control such power!" Gandalf said.

"Why? Because I am a woman? I have proved myself over and over and you still do not trust me!" she was adamant now. She wanted to do this and she knew she could.

"Let her," Robin said, "Let her try at least."

"Very well."

"How do we get out of this place?" Merry asked worriedly looking out of the window.

"I don't think we can," Pippin said.

"We have to! People will be worried back in the Shire!"

"I know," Pippin agreed sadly.

"We'll find a way," Marian said firmly. She turned around and led the tow Hobbits down the corridor towards the Sheriff's quarters.

"We can't be seen by the Orcs!" Pippin insisted urgently.

"Why not?"

"They know who we are and they'd kill us on the spot! We were involved in the Fellowship of the Ring and the Orcs hold the Fellowship responsible for the downfall of Sauron," Merry explained. Marian nodded.

"I understand," she said slowly, "You stay here. I'll speak to the Sheriff."

The group stood in silence while Gandalf spoke to Djaq. He was trying to explain all the possibilities to her so she knew what to expect.

"We don't really know what might happen to you. It's only been done once and that was by an elf. Not a woman," Gandalf said.

"I'm ready," Djaq said firmly.

"Okay."

"What do I do?"

"Take this paper and read the spell. Put life in it! Emphasise the words and live through them. These words are the difference between life and death for this country," Gandalf said pressing the parchment in to the Saracen's hands. She read them over silently first nodding.

"You ready?"

"Yes. We are."

There was more silence as Djaq spoke the words on the parchment. Everyone was waiting expectantly. The people from Middle Earth had grouped together around Djaq not quite sure what to do.

Robin's Gang watched and listened in amazement. This was like nothing that had ever happened to them before.

Suddenly the leaves were blown from the ground. They swirled up around the Fellowship. John backed away slightly looking horrified.

The sky darkened.

The wind rose.

There was an explosion and a bright white light.

Then everything was over. The light came back to the sky and the debris settled. Robin looked around nervously. The Fellowship were gone. They'd just disappeared. Then he spotted Djaq. She was lying silently on the ground unconscious. Robin was down by her side in an instant.

"DJAQ? DJAQ LISTEN TO ME!" Robin urged. Will knelt down and took her hand.

"Djaq… Please?" he said. Robin checked for a pulse- it was there. She was still alive.

"We need to get her back to the camp."

Sheriff Vaisey looked around in confusion. There had been an Orc standing in front of him. There had been an _army_of Orcs assembled outside. They couldn't have just vanished. That was ridiculous. The sky had gone dark and that just _did not_happen! Storms didn't just pass like that!

"My lord Sheriff?" came Lady Marian's voice from outside the door.

"What?" Vaisey snapped impatiently.

"I was just wondering about those… people… outside-," she began but the Sheriff didn't let her continue.

"THEY'RE GONE!"

"Pardon?" she asked, her eyes wide with confusion.

"GONE! THEY JUST VANISHED! I BET THIS IS ROBIN HOOD'S DOING!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think Robin would be capable of something on this scale."

"He was trying to trick me!" the Sheriff burbled on trying to blame someone else for yet another failed plan.

Marian rolled her eyes. She went outside to see if the two Hobbits were still there. They weren't. Had she imagined it all?

"Will…" Djaq whispered slowly rubbing her eyes.

"Djaq!" Will exclaimed. He was alone in the camp with the young Saracen as the others had gone off to see the effect of the spell. They couldn't quite believe what had happened.

"What… What happened?"

"You did it Djaq! Everything's alright!" Will said excitedly.

"I did it?" Djaq said in astonishment.

"Yeah," Will said nodding and squeezing her hand. There was nothing like an adventure to bring people together.

Robin looked out on Nottingham and it all looked perfectly normal to him. Nothing strange. He sighed. Being an outlaw never failed to surprise him.


End file.
